Revenge and Vengence
Synopsis *'Aaden's Story 2: Vengenge is Sweet': Still ticked about what happened to Ashkira Aaden feels helpless as his girlfriends psychological condition worsens from her ordeal. Aaden tries to find out what to do but nobody believes him witch frustrats him even more to the point of having a nervous breakdown. He decides that his girlfriends attackers remaining family needs to pay. *'Alexis' Story 1: Oh Brother': Alexis notices her brothers personality change as he has become possissive of Ashkira to the point of pulling his weapon out everytime a male gets near Ashkira. Deeply concerned and scared by this she goes to tell Ron but is stopped by Aaden telling her "Don't you dare tattle on me or I put this sword through you" whilst waving his swords around and leaves. Now scared for her own life she runs crying to Ron. *'Ron's Story 2: Fatherly Fear': Alexis runs to Ron after Aaden threatned to kill her if she tattled on him. Ron fears that because of Ashkira Aaden is gonna start down the wrong path. Ron tries to talk sense into his son who retaliates by impaling Alexis in the torso but luckily it misses any vital organs. Scared for the rest of the team Ron seeks help for Aaden. *'Annmarie's Story 1: The path to Pychosis': Annmarie overhears the jibber jabber about Aaden attempting to kill Alexis and goes to find Ron whom is at the hospital with Alexis. Annmarie tells her story of how she turned psycho and that Aaden is heading that way as well. This scares Ron even more and Annmarie suggests getting himAaden a psychologist before he actually manages to kill someone. *'Ashkira's Story 2: Forbiddon Procedure': Ashkira's parents talk with Aaden and there daughter about what to do about her situation. Both Aaden and Ashkira are upset about the results of the conversation as is Ron and Dominique. But when Ashkira runs away after Aaden breaks up with her she gets hit which resolves the situation and Aaden and Ashkira get back together. Ron becomes acting guardian with the possibility of becoming a permenent guardian. *'Lydia's Story 1: Grades and Punishment': Upon returning to school Lydia faces her parents who find out that she cut school to go to the hospital. Lydia tries to explain but is inturuppted by her angry mother. Ron comes in and Mrs. Schwarth has a nasty commet to say to him. Ron attempts to explain but is intruppted ad well. *'Tierra's Story 1: Addicted Parents': At the end of the day Tierra arrives home to find her parents drunk in the living room. She attempts to sneak by them but gets caught. Her parents ask her "Where isss your boyfriend". She says "at home" they tell her to go get him. Scared to disobay them she goes and gets Collin but warns him that there drunk. *'Cara & Mady's Stories 1: The key to popular': Cara, Mady, & there friends are the popular kids at Brightsage High School. Everyday new kids try to join Code: Popular. In order to join new potential members must pass a set of exercises in the obstacle course room. Very few pass the test but those who do get a membership to Code: Popular. But when a group popular boys named Code: Jerk Tirage threatens there place Code: Popular takes it to the max. But will this move change there lives forever.